Bubbles
by Nerosiin X
Summary: L sure likes them bubbles.


**Adorableness, here I come! **

**Enjoy. :)**

**Bubbles**

Splash.

Poke.

Squeal.

"What's this squishy thing?"

Pop.

"…Why is it gone?"

"…You cannot be serious."

Light threw his hands up in the air, annoyed at the world. How could this renowned detective not know what a bubble was? And why was his head in the sink?

"…Ryuzaki, why is your head in the sink?"

"My head is in the clouds, not in the sink," L remarked crossly, folding his arms. "See?"

He shoved his hand into the foam that was bubbling out, letting it stream out of his hand before shoving his head back into the depths of the sink. "Clooooouuuuuuds."

"Ryuzaki, that's not clouds, that's foam. And why are you so _random_ today?"

"But what are these things?" L pointed at the bubbles, his face the complete epitome of innocence. He poked one and it exploded, sending a light shower of water over the detective.

Light sighed. "Have you ever heard of bubbles?"

L cocked his head, seeming to think for a while as Light waited impatiently for an answer. "I deduce that there was a 56% chance that Near and I have played with them before."

Light's eyes seemed to bug out of his head. Near? Near? What would Near, Near of all people, be doing with bubbles? He knew that the albino was obsessed with toys and figurines, maybe even to the point of Barbie dolls, but never bubbles. Fragile, multi-coloured, bubbles. He still could not get over the disbelief that L had bothered to play with bubbles. And with Near of all people.

The light haired brunette tried to drag him away to the bathroom, only succeeding in prying L's hands off the sink. "I think you need a bath."

"What, you're going to bathe me?" L pulled his head out of the sink, staring quizzically at Light as his hair drooped down in matted wet clumps.

"Guess I'll have to," he shrugged, hoisting L over his shoulder. The older man pouted, smacking his companion on the back. Light stumbled a little, not expecting it. He composed himself in a short time and lugged L towards the bathtub. "You didn't complain about me carrying you."

"I didn't have reason to complain. I didn't have to walk."

"Lazy good for nothing- and you call yourself a detective!"

Huffing and puffing (like _he_ was out of shape, Light reasoned to himself), he dropped L into the bathtub unceremoniously. L landed with a thump, but that didn't seem to bother the man at all as he poked and prodded the fibreglass tub with his thumb. Finding it cold to the touch, he shoved the end of his thumb back into his mouth, finding the warmth of his own mouth rather comforting.

"L, you've got all that food stuck in your hair from the dirty dishes now!" Light scolded, as if he was berating a child. He really did feel as if he was a parent reprimanding his son—L was just so naïve and it would take ages to get all the ramen and seaweed out from his hair.

L looked at Light inquisitively, tugging at his now stained creased white shirt. "Is the bath gonna start now?"

"It's not gonna start itself. Plus, we have to clean your clothes after."

Light turned on the warm water, not exactly bothering to ask L to strip, not exactly wanting to see his friend naked. L didn't really care less, letting the water run over him gently. The heat soothed him, allowing him to relax against the back wall of the tub. His toes poked out at the end as he wiggled them, catching the suds between his phalanges, as Light would've termed them. Phalanges. What an odd word for toes.

"It's really warm."

The brunette yawned, shaking hair out of his eyes and pouring a liquid shampoo into the bath. "It's gonna be a bubble bath."

He waved his hand about, spreading the solution through the water. Bringing his hand up and down in a fan-like motion, Light caused the water to mix with the fluid, creating a mess of bubbles.

Needless to say, L was delighted.

L was delighted, almost to the point that he was just as excited for the bubbles to form like he was at the thought of someone buying him a treat. Light watched him for a while, chuckling lightly at L's amusing actions. He had never seen the usually blunt detective so excited over anything but his treasured cake.

The atmosphere was just so calming and carefree that he could've—would've fallen asleep if not for L attempting to eat the bubbles.

"Goddamn, don't eat them!"

L had already shoved a handful over bubbles into his mouth, his eyes scrunching up at the soapy bitterness of the suds. "These are gross."

"That's why bubbles are not meant for eating!"

L sulked as he tried—and failed—to pick up a bubble with two fingers. "They're nice to play with but not nice to eat."

"I think we already established that." Light rolled his eyes. He splashed a little water onto L's hair, combing his fingers through it. Tawny eyes widened as he realised how soft L's hair was compared to his own. And then a sound came from L, a sound that Light had never heard before. L purred. That's right, purred, purred like a cat.

Leaving no time for Light to react, L gripped Light's wrist and splashed him, and the resulting wave doused the tiled floor.

"Kyah!" Light jumped in fright and slipped on the tiles, and due to L's grip on his wrist, toppled over and inside the tub.

On top of the guy he'd been washing.

"I, um, I…"

"Not like the great Light Yagami to stutter. In fact, there is a chance so small, almost a 0.02% chance of getting the great Light Yagami to stutter." L allowed a small smile to slip over his face. "I guess I'm the lucky guy."

When had L ever spoken so much, and with so much maturity? Light pondered. There was a certain sincerity in his eyes, and now that Light inched closer—a kind of… fondness too. Psch. L couldn't care about him. They were just acquaintances. And at the most, just friends.

He made a move to get out of the bathtub, realizing that he'd probably invaded L's space for too long a time before the second hand caught his right wrist.

"Don't go," L's eyes pleaded along with the rest of him. "Stay and blow bubbles with me."

After a moment of debating with himself, Light glanced down at L with a grin to rival the Cheshire cat's.

"Bubbles aren't the only things I'd like to blow."

**Wink wink nudge. ;)**

**Reviews and criticisms appreciated.**

**Have a good day. :)**


End file.
